Decorative laminates are often applied to panels. For example, in commercial aircraft, the interior panels typically include a decorative laminate thereon. The common process for applying the folded decorative laminate is using a heat gun to activate the adhesive on the folded edge of the decorative laminate, and then folding the laminate on the edges of the panel by hand.
The present invention replaces a time consuming manual method of applying and adhering the folded decorative laminate material onto the composite panel. It also helps reduce the amount of rework resulting from the manual process of heating and adhering the decorative laminate.